the_simpsons_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Policy
Rules This page is part of the official policies of The Simpsons Hub Wiki. All users must adhere to this policy. If you believe that a change is needed, please discuss it on the policy's talk page. The Important Stuff in Plain English Note: These plain English rules are not in any way a substitute for the policies listed below. Just because something isn't listed here doesn't mean it doesn't still apply. *Be nice. Don't be rude to people. Treat others the way you want to be treated (unless of course you like being treated like scum, then treat them the opposite way). *Nothing erotic or pornographic is allowed. Period. And keep your stories and roleplays PG. PERIOD. *Don't argue with the Moderators and Admins when it comes to their jobs. It's fine to disagree, but their decisions are final unless the Moderator or Admin is not adhering to the Main Policy. Any other reasons will be considered excuses, PERIOD. *If you have an issue, please contact an administrator for help. *Don't re-color other people's art. It's just tacky and very disrespectful to the original artist, as well as illegal. *Don't remove Delete/Standards templates unless you actually fixed the page. You can be banned for it. *Don't put Delete/Standards templates on pages unless you know what you're doing. You can be banned for it. *The Administration can delete pages if they are of poor quality or in bad taste. This is at their own discretion. *Deleted pages may be restored as a one time courtesy if they are deleted due to standards issues. This does not apply to articles deleted for reasons of SPAM. User Conduct By using this website, you agree to the following: *You must adhere to the standards and policies defined in this document. If you do not, you can and will be banned. *You must be respectful and friendly towards other users at all times. If you are not, administrators will have to punish you. *You must remain mature and logical in the face of ALL conflict. *You must be courteous when dealing with new users. *You must not purposely vandalize, deface, erase, damage, or harm, in any way, any page on this website. You can and will be banned for it. *You must not purposely create pages containing irrelevant material or spam. *You must not create new accounts in order to circumvent bans or restrictions. *You must not purposefully embarrass people or cyberbully them. You can and will be banned for it. Article Standards The following is an explanation of the standards that ALL pages on The Simpsons Hub Wiki must follow. Any article that does not meet standards will be deleted. These rules apply to any and all content on this wiki. No excuses. No exceptions. Any pages that do not meet these requirements will be deleted within a week's notice: *All content must maintain proper usage of English and grammar, regardless of the owner's first language. *Nothing of a lewd or pornographic nature is allowed. *All pages must have a minimum of TWO paragraphs of information about the subject when they are published. And the paragraphs must have a minimum of THREE sentences each. If your page can't meet these requirements, then you should flesh out your idea more before you try to post it. You wouldn't turn in an unfinished homework assignment, so don't submit unfinished pages to our wiki. Art Policy Uploading images and art is allowed on the wiki. However, there are requirements and limitations, as detailed below. *The slight alteration and the recoloring of official artwork are forbidden. **Should you have doubts on whether or not you may upload the picture to this site, please contact the wiki's administration team beforehand. *Uploading commissioned artwork is allowed with the requirement of crediting the artist. *Uploading artwork of other people's characters is allowed if, and only if, concrete evidence featuring the permission of the character's original owner is shown to administrators. *Blank bases are allowed. For example, bases merely including general poses and expressions are okay to use. Tracing over the original character's prominent features, however, is forbidden. *Should you have doubts on whether or not you can upload the picture, contact the wiki's administration team beforehand. *Users who are active will receive warnings and requests to remove the offending piece from their articles. Inactive users will have the offending pieces deleted on sight. Users who fail to cooperate with these rules will face consequences depending on the amount of infractions. *'First Infraction': Deletion of offending image and warning on user's talk page. *'Second Infraction': Deletion of entire offending page and final warning on user's talk page. *'Third Infraction': Deletion of entire offending page, protection applied to its title, and temporary ban of user. *'Final Infraction': Permanent ban of user. Any pages created by said user are also subject to immediate deletion if they do not meet standards. Warning Posts A warning post is when an administrator edits a page and posts a warning on the page. This is to let the user know that their page does not meet standards and therefore should be edited so it does meet standards. Removing any of these posts without fixing the identified issue can be grounds for immediate deletion of the page in question. Repeated cases of premature post removal or abuse can result in disciplinary action on your account. Election Policy Every so often, The Simpsons Hub Wiki will host an election to give user the opportunity to run for a new ranking on the wiki. In order to be allowed to run in said elections, however, users must fit into a variety of qualifications which show that the user is right for the position. *'Administrators' **Must have at least 1000 ''constructive ''edits, meaning no spam or vandalism. **Must have been active on the wiki for at least three months. For users who make new accounts, time spent on the previous account counts to time on the wiki (not counting those who use sockpuppeting). **If the user has been banned for vandalism, spam, or trolling, they must wait four weeks after the ban is lifted before they are viable for adminship. This time does not count to time spent active on the wiki. The ban does not count if it was unjustified; such distinction is up to the discretion of the current admins. **Nominee must know and adhere to the policies of the wiki, and must actively enforce these rules as an admin. **The user must be capable of being respectful and civilized to all Users, and must do so. **Any admin who is legitimately stripped of his/her rank two or more times will not be allowed to run for administration again. Process * The Information Gathering Phase: During this phase, information is gathered on all pages the candidate has created on this wiki. If the majority of the pages do not meet standards, the user will not progress to the next phase. NOTE: If the user is an administrator on another wiki that has similar rules (example: Sonic Fanon Wiki) and they adhere well to said rules, then they may skip this phase. * The Voting Phase: If the candidate makes it to this phase, all administrators (except those who do not wish to vote) vote whether or not they believe that the user is worthy of the position. If the candidate loses, they will not progress to the next stage. * The Vote-Changing Phase: In this stage, people can change their votes if they have second thoughts about the candidate. If the candidate loses, they will not become an administrator. Category:Main Policy Category:Rules